


Moving in.

by PjCole



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PjCole/pseuds/PjCole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really wasn’t sure how he had convinced himself it would only take a day to move everything in. Not that Gabriel, Dean and Cas weren’t helpful, they just tended to make things a lot more work than necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving in.

Sam really wasn’t sure how he had convinced himself it would only take a day to move everything in. Maybe he should have counted the boxes better, maybe he should have realized just how daunting a task painting really was, or maybe he should have gotten himself actual help. Not that Gabriel, Dean and Cas weren’t helpful, they just tended to make things a lot more work than necessary. 

Gabriel and Dean had been banned from even holding paintbrushes, as while painting the kitchen more paint ended up on them than the walls. Sam even had to go out and get another can, because they wasted so much. Castiel was being overly helpful and organizing their book and CD collections in alphabetical order by genre, no matter how many times Sam told him it wasn’t necessary. Basically, no one but Sam was really getting much of anything done. 

He had put Dean in charge of re-assembling the bedroom furniture and for a while that worked, until of course Gabe decided he need to sort his boxes in that room instead of the living room where Sam had suggested. This lead to the usual pointless arguments and odd competitions the two idiots loved getting into. In the hour it should have taken Dean to finish the desk and dresser, they had managed to break a lamp, smash two boxes full of Sam’s clothes, and light a pant leg on fire for a few seconds. It had taken a promise of homemade caesar salad dressing from Dean and several kisses from Gabriel to calm Sam down after that adventure. 

Eventually Sam put Castiel in charge of babysitting Dean and gave up his idea of unpacking the bathroom in favor of helping his own boyfriend sort boxes. Things ran much smoother after that, albeit slower since no one could quite keep their hands to themselves. 

When the time came for Dean to be good on his promise of Sam’s favorite salad, the house was more or less put together. The kitchen and office walls were pretty much dry, all boxes and furniture were in their correct rooms and Cas was done organizing. There was still plenty to do, but they had made enough headway that Dean and Cas were able to leave after dinner. 

With them gone work went much slower. Sam and Gabe decided to break in some of their new home’s surfaces as opposed to putting clothes away and stacking bowls in cabinets. It was 10pm when they finally sat down on their old torn up loveseat with most of what Sam had hoped to accomplish done.

“I think I’m gonna like it here.” Gabriel smiled, looking out their front window and letting his head lull against Sam’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, me too.” With a lopsided grin, Sam looked around the room at half unpacked boxes and haphazardly hung picture frames. “I think I really, really will.”


End file.
